


The Reality of Loving a Son

by Old-Lady-Material (Quasi_Omnia)



Series: ANY SON [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Short, relationship, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Omnia/pseuds/Old-Lady-Material
Summary: being an old lady isn't easy, an old lady of a son seems even harder.they say every brother in SAMCRO has one foot in the grave, that their souls are already claimed so where does that leave you?TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS WHICH SON YOU READ THIS WITH IN MIND!





	The Reality of Loving a Son

The thought had accured to her many times, the first after their first kiss.  
How could he become only hers?

She saw the anarchy in his eyes and the freedom on every one of his exhales. No. No member of any MC would ever be tied down. She remembers one of the old ladies say “if you love the man you learn to love the club.” And even the townsfolk talked like they were beyond reason. As if by putting on that kutte made then tethered to Death with one foot in a shallow grave.

She knew better to get involved. Every one of them had a devil on both shoulders not an angel to be found. But that’s why she was determined to love the man. She’d wrap his soul up around her finger. Death could take them both together. She could be his angel if he could show her how to sin. She would love his brothers just like he himself did, she would stand beside him and whisper all the things she wanted him to do to her when he came back home.

She had wings yet it was he who flew, in a flock of crows, murder, upon motorcycles where every road they traveled lead to hell except the one that lead him back to her.

The thought occurred to her many times, the first after their first kiss but now she had an answer.  
He would never be just hers.

She saw the anarchy in his eyes and the freedom on every one of his exhales and she knew now that Death owned his life but she owned his soul. After this was over and they both lay in the ground that’s when she could have him to herself until then she was his angel upon his shoulder between two devil’s who just liked to have a good time.


End file.
